The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SUNOST1704’.
The new Osteospermum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Odense, Denmark. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Osteospermum plants with compact and uniformly mounded plant habit, freely flowering habit and attractive ray and disc floret coloration.
The new Osteospermum plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Osteospermum ecklonis ‘SUNOST1302’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,428. The new Osteospermum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant of ‘SUNOST1302’ within a population of plants of ‘SUNOST1302’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Odense, Denmark in May, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Odense, Denmark since October, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.